


Don't

by zenlikestowrite



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, adult sungpil lol, business heir wonpil, lol will I ever know how to tag?, music professor sungjin, no smut but make outs???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenlikestowrite/pseuds/zenlikestowrite
Summary: Sungjin shows up at the wrong wedding, steals the handsome groom who seems to be pleading to be saved at the altar and thus begins their story together.Inspired by that one scene in Grey's Anatomy that had me laughing for a solid 4 minutes straight.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @zenkrcovers | kakao: zenaya  
> feel free to contact me on either, I'd love to make MyDay pals! :D  
> I hope you enjoy the story and come along with me on the journey that will be this fic because I have nothing planned! lesssgoooo

Sungjin is sitting comfortably in the pew, glancing at his watch every so often just to make sure he was on time. He doesn't really pay mind to the fact that he doesn't recognize a single person around him, because he's more excited for his friends that are tying the knot today. He recites the information on the invitation in his head,

_Ceremony starts at 1PM_ , he recalls, checking his watch, proud that he's early as it's only 12, but finds it a bit odd that everyone else is early too.

Sungjin appreciates the beautiful decorations that adorn the high ceiling of the church, it's bright and welcoming - just like Brian and Jae said they wanted. He's fixing the buttons of his maroon blazer when he receives a text from Brian,

**Kang Bri: Dude, where are you??**

He furrows his brows in slight confusion, 

**Park Sungjin: I'm right here, second row**

He scans the room,

**Park Sungjin: Wait, where are you?**

**Kang Bri: No you are not, I don't see you**

**Kang Bri: ANYWHERE**

He's about to respond when the music starts and the guests rise, and he sees a rather handsome young man walk down the aisle to wait at the altar. Their eyes meet for a moment, but Sungjin continues to watch him as he situates himself.

**Kang Bri: SUNGJIN WHERE ARE YOU**

**Park Sungjin: Okay.**

**Park Sungjin: I think there's been an error in my GPS**

**Kang Bri: Sungjin.**

**Park Sungjin: I'll be there ASAP, ceremony starts at 1, I know that**

**Kang Bri: WELL YOU DIDN'T KNOW THE LOCATION APPARENTLY**

**Park Sungjin: BRI I'LL BE THERE.**

**Park Sungjin: I wouldn't miss your special day.**

And with that Sungjin puts his phone away and thinks of how to leave while minimizing the awkwardness. He's about to excuse himself and exit the pew but no one listens to him because the bride is making her way down the aisle.

She looks absolutely stunning, her brown hair styled in an elegant bun, the train of her dress long as it flows behind her graceful steps. She looks beautiful - not extremely happy however - Sungjin acknowledges, and turns to look at the groom whose expression surprises him. Sungjin expected maybe he'd look thrilled, maybe teary eyed in anticipation of marrying someone so beautiful, but he didn't expect the grim expression on the young man's face. He doesn't even spare the girl a smile when she arrives at his side at the altar and Sungjin decides to watch, reasoning with himself that he has time. Sungjin manages to escape the pew, but finds himself watching the ceremony from the back of the church, off to the side so that no one pays attention to him. 

Sungjin's surprised at how fast the ceremony is going as there was no reading of vows and before he knows it, they're doing the classic "I do"s. It's the man's turn to say I do, which he does, barely. It comes out as strained and sad. 

"If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot lawfully be joined together in matrimony, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." 

The groom's eyes scan the room, almost as if in a cry of help that he knows no one will answer, and he meets Sungjin's eyes.

"I-I object!" escapes Sungjin's mouth in a rather pathetic yell before even he himself processes what he has just done. 

The man's eyes go wide and the bride faces him with expectant eyes,

"I object their marriage," Sungjin says, scolding himself for that lame excuse of an objection,

"I'm sorry, who are you? And why do you object?" the minister asks, the groom's expression asking the same question as Sungjin approaches the altar.

He grabs the groom's hand that's freezing cold, as if lifeless, and says,

"Because he's my boyfriend and we have somewhere to be," and with a pull, they're sprinting down the aisle, the groom's wide eyes fixated on their hand as he runs with him, not a fibre in his being wanting to slow down. 

With gasps of shock, sighs of anger and whispers of gossip, they leave the church, the poor girl at the altar and everyone there who was supposed to celebrate a holy matrimony. 

They get to Sungjin's car, the man halting to a stop,

"Who are you?" he asks, and Sungjin introduces,

"Sungjin. Park Sungjin, I'm-"

"Save it. If someone hired you, just stop. I have already told my parents I was going through with this, so," and he turns to head back to the church,

"Whoa whoa," Sungjin says and gets in front of him,

"I don't know who your parents are, Hell, I don't even know who you are," and the latter looks at him, confused,

"But I just saved you from someething you looked like you didn't want to go through with."

Sungjin looks into his eyes,

"But if I was wrong, and you really want to marry the girl at the altar," he steps aside, giving the groom a clear path,

"I sincerely apologize and you can just tell everyone I was a crazy fan or something."

They stare at each other for a few moments before Sungjin goes to the drivers side of his car and opens the door,

"Sorry for ruining that." he says with a genuine apologetic smile, and sits down, getting ready to start the engine and head for Jae and Brian's wedding, but then the man opens the passenger seat door and sits down.

"Thank you." is all he says, and Sungjin rolls down the window with a smile as they drive off after Sungjin triple checks the destination address of his GPS. 

"Who just gets in a car with a stranger?" Sungjin breaks the silence,

"I mean for all you know, I could be kidnapping you."

The man who's leaning his head against the window with his eyes closed, replies,

"At this point, I would be thankful." and Sungjin just nods,

"What about you, who just assumed someone doesn't want to get married and crashes the ceremony?" he shoots back and Sungjin laughs.

"Honestly, I don't know why I did that... but I mean, hey, I wasn't wrong, right?" and that causes the man beside him to crack a smile.

"Did it!" Sungjin proclaims, smiling to himself and the man looks at him,

"Did what?" 

"Made you smile. You've been deathly serious, even back at the church," Sungjin replies, looking to his side for a brief second and giving him a smile. The man shakes his head,

"Where are we going?"

"How about you tell me your name first?" and he exhales before responding,

"Kim Wonpil,"

"Wonpil," Sungjin tests the name and continues,

"Well Wonpil, we are going to my friends' wedding," and Wonpil scoffs,

"We're both dressed appropriately anyyway!" 

"Wait,"

"Hm?"

"Did you get the address wrong, and is that why you were at my wedding?"

"Firstly, your whatever that was, because that doesn't deserve to be called a wedding, was disastrous and secondly... Yes. I must've mistyped it or something," 

Wonpil's laugh is accompanied by clapping and Sungjin just what was so funny,

"It happens to the best of us, okay?" he defends and Wonpil nods,

"Of course," 

"Just shut up until we get there." Sungjin says, shaking his head in annoyance and his slightly irritated eyes focused on the road so he doesn't see Wonpil's small smile as he watches him.

They get to the right church and Sungjin finds comfort in recognizing some of the guests,

"Okay, we have to hurry or else Brian is going to kill me,"

"Maybe we wouldn't have to hurry if someone went to the right venue in the first place,"

Sungjin shoots Wonpil a glare,

"If I went to the right one, there would be no _we_ and you would've been married by now, so shut up,"

"Sungjin!" interrupts their bickering,

"Bri!" Sungjin says, instantly changing his expression to happy yet apologetic, they greet each other with a warm hug,

"You look great," he comments and Brian sends him a look that makes Sungjin comments,

"Told you I'd make it in time," with a sorry laugh,

"Yeah, barely," Brian says and sees Wonpil who's standing behind Sungjin,

"And who is this?" and before Sungjin can explain the situation, Wonpil naturally extends his hand,

"Hi, I'm Kim Wonpil, Sungjin's date," and both Brian and Sungjin look at him, wide eyed and confused,

"Oh," Brian says in surprise, and looks at Sungjin,

"A date." he repeats with an amused smile and Sungjin is about to correct him but the event coordinator tells Brian he has to wait at the altar now.

Sungjin and Wonpil find a seat in the 3rd row pew and they're just waiting for Jae to walk down the aisle. 

"Kang Younghyun and Park Jaehyung," Wonpil reads, in a whisper, the pamphlet provided in the pews,

"Wait, who's Bri?"

"Younghyun, he studied abroad for a bit and his English name is Brian. It's a lot easier calling him that," and Wonpil nods before Sungjin asks,

"Why did you introduce yourself as my date?"

"Oh sorry, do you not swing that way?"

"No, I do-"

"Thought so, I saw you watching me walk down the aisle," 

"What? This isn't about me," Sungjin says, whispers getting increasingly louder, flustered and slightly frustrated, 

"What were you gonna do, tell him the truth?"

"Yeah! Now he's gonna ask about the date,"

"So just tell him the truth later, we didn't have time to explain my kidnapping," Wonpil says,

"It's not a kidnapping if you voluntarily got into my car after I gave you a chance and clear path to go back." Sungjin corrects, settling in his seat, and decides to add one last thing,

"Also, if you noticed me looking, you must've been looking too so glad to know we play for the same team." and Wonpil is about to refute but the music starts and the guests rise.

It's a beautiful ceremony - nothing like Wonpil's. The moment Brian sees Jae in his tuxedo and walking down the aisle, he smiles and doesn't stop, slightly tearing up and Sungjin smiles at the sentiment. Wonpil watches Sungjin more than the ceremony - showing subtle smiles, especially when Sungjin tears up during their vows because Brian and Jae start crying themselves. Wonpil's heart swells at the beauty of the ceremony, the sincere love demonstrated, and Wonpil genuinely smiles and claps when they newly wedded couple, Mr. & Mr. Kang, walk down the aisle.

 

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Sungjin asks as they wait for the reception. The reception hall was a couple of minutes away from the church, beside the hotel Sungjin checked into for the night, knowing he'd probably get drunk. 

"Is it rude if I stay?" Wonpil asks after a few seconds of thinking,

"Nah," Sungjin says with a smile,

"You're my date, afterall," he teases and whispers,

"Plus it's open bar, so enjoy because the first half of your day wasn't too great," and Wonpil laughs as the emcee introduces,

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the newly weds, Younghyun and Jaehyung Kang!" and the guests all stand up in celebration as the couple bursts through the doors in a happy dance, Sungjin cheers and Wonpil finds himself joining. Sungjin looks at Wonpil in pleasant surprise, and smiles fondly as he watches Wonpil cheer on the couple as they get ready for their first dance. The sound of an acoustic guitar starts, slowly, as Brian takes Jae's hand in his, plces his arm around Jae's waist and pulls him close with an endearing smile.

The crowd watches with various "aw"s and quiet sniffles are heard as they complete their first dance as a married couple. Sungjin watches with fond eyes and Wonpil stares at Sungjin, glancing at the couple sometimes.

After their first dance, serving of dinner and the various speeches is when the partying truly begins. Brian and Jae go around, greeting their guests and once they're done at Sungjin and Wonpil's table, they frequent the bar, deciding to just sit on the stools instead of constantly walking back and forth from their table.

"So, what's the deal with you?"

"Me?" Sungjin sets down his glass that's been reduced to just ice,

"Just a university professor who's enjoying his friends' wedding, nothing interesting... Today was the most eventful day of my life," he says with a laugh,

"A university professor who can't input the correct address?"

"I was off by a letter, cut me some slack," 

"Yeah, but if you checked into the hotel-"

"The reception venue and the ceremony church are 2 differently locations, okay?" and they laugh it off.

"How about you? Didn't think stealing a groom would be so easy,"

"Yeah well, when the bride doesn't want to say 'I do' either, it's a little easier than your average groom stealing," Wonpil swirls his liquor in the glass,

"And why were you at the altar in the first place?"

"My backstory is too long and gruelling to share with a stranger,"

"Even if that stranger is your knight in shining armour?" Sungjin says with raised eyebrows and a suggestive smile, and Wonpil laughs. 

"Just know that neither of us wanted to be there," he looks into Sungjin's eyes,

"And I'm really thankful that you swept me away when you did." 

Sungjin smiles and says,

"Ignore the silent pleas from a handsome man like yourself?" he shakes his head in disapproval with a click of his tongue,

"What a crime," and he asks the bartender for another round. 

"Okay, but you didn't know who I was and you just took to me to your friends' wedding," 

"Isn't a part of life the risks?"

"Not my life, no sir," Wonpil says with a scoff, 

"I'm starting to think you're crazy for doing what you did today," and Sungjin laughs,

"Yeah, me too. But what's done is done, so let's just enjoy the rest of the night, shall we?" he says, handing Wonpil another drink and he accepts it, saying

"I'll toast to that," and with a clink, they change topics.

A few minutes later, Jae and Brian join them at the bar,

"Hello Mr. & Mr. Kang," Sungjin says and they smile, and Wonpil straightens up as this is the first time he's meeting Jae,

"Hi, I'm Kim Wonpil," he introduces and Sungjin almost laughs at how formal he sounds,

"Ah, so you're Sungjin's date?" Jae says with a smile,

"Thanks for coming with him," and Sungjin rolls his eyes, Wonpil wanting to ask but he's clearly not his place,

"I should really thank him for bringing me," he replies,

"It was a beautiful ceremony, congratulations to the both of you," 

"Thank you!" Brian says before grabbing Jae's face for a big kiss on the cheek and Jae just laughs,

"Brian!" a voice calls, nearly drowned out by the music,

"Dowoon-ah," 

"Your family wants to take more photos," and Brian groans before taking Jae's hand in his and turning to the boys,

"Enjoy the night, okay guys?" he says and Sungjin raises his glass,

"Already ahead of you, Kang,"

"That name refers to both of us now," Brian says with a proud smile

"If we don't see you guys before you leave, thank you for coming," Jae says as they begin to walk away,

"Wait, why wouldn't you see us?" Sungjin asks,

"'Cause we're both hor-"

"Okay, go take photos!" he cuts Brian off, a disgusted expression as the couple walks away, hand in hand and laughing.

Wonpil and Sungjin revert to their close, quiet conversation. They talk about trivial things, the pivotal topic being the wedding as it's their only common factor. They keep on drinking to feel the buzz but their speech isn't horrbily slurred and they're not spewing nonsense.

At their closeness, Wonpil appreciates the details about Sungjin's face, admiring the way his chestnut hair is styled up to expose his piercings. He's rather young for a professor, or at least he looks like. Wonpil wonders what he would be doing with his life if he wasn't born into his family. He's never had fun like this, never felt so welcomed surrounded by people he didn't even know. It was odd and concerning, the way Sungjin made him feel warm when even his parents send him the coldest of glares, the way Younghyun and Jaehyung greeted him with sincere smiles despite his family members refusing to show even a hint of happiness.

This is a one time thing, Wonpil concludes, so he should enjoy it.

And he does enjoy it - enjoys every moment of them inching closer, Sungjin's offer to go to his hotel room, and their hasty goodbye to the newly wedded couple. 

This definitely is a one time thing, Wonpil thinks as Sungjin pushes the room door open and clicks the light on, his other hand not leaving Wonpil's waist as they kiss. It's a new breath of hot air that Wonpil's never experienced. The door closes as Sungjin picks Wonpil up by his slim thighs and Wonpil naturally wraps his legs around his body, their lips not separating as Sungjin walks to the bed, placing Wonpil down carefully before hurriedly removing his jacket. 

He's supporting himself with strong arms on either side of Wonpil's body as his lips move from his mouth, along his jawline and settle at his neck as Wonpil finds himself unbuttoning Sungjin's dress shirt just enough so he can see his collar bones. Wonpil makes a noise that makes Sungjin smile against his skin that's gone red from the suction. Their lips connect again as Sungjin unbuttons Wonpil's shirt, each graze against his chest feels like it burns and once Sungjin is satisfied with the exposure, he kisses down Wonpil's chest. Wonpil's finger hooks on one of Sungjin's belt loops and he smirks at the sound of the buckle coming undone, much like he is.

"Jesus, you're beautiful," and with Sungjin's voice that low, Wonpil almost shudders at the rasp. 

Wonpil's never felt someone's touch like this, in places where Sungjin seems to know so well, and it feels too good. He thanks the open bar for the liquid courage he gets to kiss Sungjin's neck as he takes off the dress shirt. Wonpil's kissed before, just not like this. Not with a stranger in an unknown hotel room, just never so freely. Each of Sungjin's touches was the undoing of various chains and locks that made Wonpil who he was and yet, he's never felt so excited to be liberated.

It's only when Sungjin's lips are placing soft kisses on the contours of Wonpil's pelvis that Wonpil realizes that he's never done this before,

"Wait," he says, and Sungjin stops immediately, sitting up straight and the sudden lack of contact makes Wonpil feel cold. 

"Are you okay?" Sungjin asks, and Wonpil nods,

"Yeah, everything was great- sorry I just never do this... Sorry."

"No, don't apologize," he assures, and shows Wonpil a smile, and the awkwardness settles in. Wonpil says,

"I don't think I can do this,"

"Yeah no, we probably shouldn't..." Sungjin says with a strained laugh,

"I never hook up, I don't know what happened, sorry," 

"Now you're apologizing," Wonpil replies with an awkward smile, suddenly feeling exposed as he reaches for his shirt, Sungjin reaching on the floor to pick his up and do the same. They're sitting on opposite sides of the bed, backs facing each other. 

"Do- uh, Do you want me to call you a cab home?" Sungjin offers because he can't drive and Wonpil's truly grateful he's so understanding and thoughtful. He doesn't want to think about what could've happened if he went to someone's room and they didn't listen or respect Wonpil's decision like Sungjin did.

"It's okay, I can just get my driver to pick me up," 

"Driver? Wow," Sungjin comments and Wonpil just nods even though Sungjin can't see him. 

Wonpil sends a text, and upon confirmation, says he can just wait in the lobby to which Sungjin's hesitant to let him wait alone, but figures there's security anyway. They're parting at the doorway and Wonpil admires Sungjin one last time - his hair that's become disheveled and his shirt wrinkly with the top 3 buttons undone to reveal his collar bones that have some spots of maroon and Wonpil can't believe he's done that. Sungjin's leaning on the door way, one arm above his head and Wonpil finds his eyes tracing his body before he snaps out of it and says something,

"Hey Sungjin," Wonpil starts, 

"Thank you for today... And I mean the entire day," he says with a nod to compensate for his awkwardness, and Sungjin laughs - Wonpil quite likes that sound.

"Yeah, don't mention it, it was fun." and he unconsciously licks his lips, 

"I wish you luck as you return and have to explain yourself," 

"I'll probably go into hiding for a few days,"

"Smart," Sungjin says, and they laugh before saying their goodbyes. They don't exchange numbers or any kind of contact information, just the word of parting. Wonpil takes the elevator down to the lobby, his mind replaying the scenes with Sungjin and he already misses that touch - he shakes his head vigorously each time he pictures Sungjin's face with half lidded eyes. It was a beautiful sight, he admits. 

Sungjin closes the door and leans his head on it, exhaling. He's never been one to hook up with people, especially strangers because that's essentially what Wonpil was. He didn't know more than his name and a vague guess on his age, and that he has a personal driver. That being said, he doesn't know if he would've stopped if Wonpil didn't say to.

 

 

It's a few days after the wedding, at a small cafe where Sungjin's waiting to pick up his usual order before going to his lecture that he meets a familiar pair of eyes. They go wide upon recognition and Sungjin realizes that beside Wonpil is the girl the left at the altar that day. Sungjin immediately turns around, trying to make small conversation with the barista. He receives his order, and thinks about how he's going to exit - Wonpil and company are seated near the door. From what Sungjin gathered from that night, the bride seemed to be on Wonpil's side, so he concludes he just needs to get by without being noticed by the woman and man that are seated across from them. Should be rather easy, they're not even facing his way, he comforts himself. Sungjin takes a deep breath before walking briskly to the door, not drawing any attention from anyone but Wonpil who steals glances, and he's almost out when someone bumps into him and knocks the drink out of his hand. 

"Oh, come on!" he groans, mainly about the situation, not caring about the drink. Wonpil shuts his eyes and just thinks _'of course'._  

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry! I'll buy you a new one-"

"Oh look, Wonpil. It's your boyfriend." the woman's voice says, rather amused although her expression couldn't be more serious.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter&instagram: @zenkrcovers | kakao: zenaya  
> happy new year! <3

They're looking down at Sungjin who's cleaning up the drink and Sungjin looks at Wonpil for a clue on what to do, but Wonpil shrugs, his expression slightly panicked and Sungjin makes a decision, just like he did when he took Wonpil away from the altar.

"Hey babe, didn't see you there," he says, and walks up to him and places a soft kiss on Wonpil's forehead, and Wonpil just panicks even further. They share a moment of eye contact that conveys the message,

_There's no getting out of this now, huh?_

The atmosphere is tense as Sungjin excuses himself to clean up the rest of the drink. Wonpil wishes Sungjin pretended like he didn't notice and just walked away - now that Sungjin's played into the boyfriend role, there'll be a lot more lying to do. Wonpil watches as Sungjin helps with a warm smile, assuring the girl that it's okay, politely refusing her offer to buy him a new one, and he wonders if Sungjin is just naturally, genuinely kind. When the latter returns to the table, that's when the questioning begins,

"What is your name?" the woman asks,

"Park Sungjin," he answers,

"Why are you standing and not sitting?"

"I have to go to work soon,"

"I see."

"Upon noticing my son," _Oh, that's his mom..._

"It seemed like you each didn't know the other would be here,"

"That's because Sungjin's a professor and I work in the mornings, so it's very rare we see each other." Wonpil answers this time,

"I was not asking you, Wonpil." she shuts him down without missing a beat and Sungjin says,

"Like Wonpil says, that is our reality. Also, considering I haven't had my caffeine and was set on getting to work right after I picked up my drink, I genuinely didn't see him until I had that, unfortunate, run in."

Wonpil looks at Sungjin and wonders how and why he's taking this interrogation so well.

"Where do you work?"

"I am a professor in the department of Music at Seoul National University,"

"Impressive workplace and position, but a wasteful department," and Sungjin just takes the hit with a nod. He checks his watch before saying,

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go to teach the bright kids of the future my wasteful course," and Wonpil almost cracks a smile at Sungjin's audacity to say that to his mom.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" Sungjin says and it catches Wonpil off guard so he goes,

"Huh?" because they have no way of guaranteeing they'll see each other later and they can't really exchange numbers right now.

"Oh, yeah! See you," Wonpil says with a forced smile and Sungjin is out the door after bowing politely.

 _What the Hell was that_ , Sungjin thinks as he gets into his car and drives to work.

Back at the cafe, Wonpil's cursing the string of events that have lead up to this moment. _Just why did it have to be this cafe?_

"Kim Wonpil," his dad states,

"Park Jinah," he addresses and they both look at him,

"The catastrophe that was your wedding is unacceptable. I thought we all understood what was in jeopardy with that union, the amount of jobs and money that depended on your wedding, and Wonpil runs off with some random man we have never seen, and you stand at the altar with the widest smile on your face."

"This was a business deal that has been completely ruined due to both of your selfishness and greed," his mom adds and Wonpil wants to laugh at the irony,

"We've expressed multiple times that we did not want to go through with this," Jinah says,

"But eventually you said you would." Wonpil's dad points out,

"Even have it in writing with both of your signatures. Everything was fine until Wonpil's _boyfriend_ ," he says that word with such distaste,

"Showed up."

"And now things have blown up way out of proportion _and_ out of our control. Your parents are just as furious, and now the media coverage is loving the story of Kim Corporate's heir having an affair with a man, and running away on the day of the wedding," his mom says,

"How unprofessional."

"Weddings aren't supposed to be professional," Jinah says,

"In our world, it is. Don't fool yourself, sweetie. You do realize that this business deal would've merged two large companies and your parents were simply trying to marry you off-"

"Enough." Wonpil cuts off, he doesn't care for the rest of the drama but doesn't like his mom belittling Jinah.

"Anyway," his mother complies,

"We've arranged this meeting with both of you to go over the terms you've broken within the contract."

"We get it, we didn't get married, I ran away with a stranger-" he catches himself and continues naturally,

"-to all of you guys, and Jinah was happy I did."

"And now we have to deal with the consequences. Your parents want to withdraw the deal, both of our reputations are compromised because you children couldn't understand the weight of this union."

"Our happiness and freedom shouldn't have to be compromised for your net worth," Jinah says, she's always been the one to speak up.

"If you want happiness and freedom, leave your titles and families." Mrs. Kim says,

"God, how could you be so horrible,"

"Oh please Jinah, no flattering."

The rest of the meeting is just a formal confrontation of the occurence, and discussion of what's to be done next. They go their separate ways, Wonpil's parents getting into their car while Wonpil meets with his own driver.

"Do you need a ride home?" he asks Jinah,

"No, it's okay, thank you... Also, by the way your boyfriend is really cute. You should've told me about the plan beforehand,"

"It wasn't a plan, and he's not my boyfriend. I don't even know how old he is," he whispers, and Jinah looks extremely confused,

"But he handled everything so easily,"

"I don't know how he did, but I promise you the most we know about each other is names and appearance," that last feature causes Wonpil's mind to recall that night, Sungjin's hotel room and the way his lips felt on his.

Wonpil and Jinah have been on the same team of not wanting to get married ever since the business proposal was brought up and later confirmed. They're honest with each other and would often meet up to discuss on ways to dispell the wedding.

"Really? And he just played along like that? Does he know who you are?"

Wonpil remembers him telling Sungjin his name and there was no reaction whatsoever,

"I don't think so. I like it that way,"

"Wait, if you guys were practically strangers why did he just take you?"

"I don't know, I'm going to talk to him right now," he says,

"You just let him take you?" she laughs at the ridiculous thought,

"It was a fun night," he says vaguely,

"Yeah, those hickeys when I saw you the next morning said so-"

"Okay, I'm gonna go now! Bye Jinah!" Wonpil says, rushing to his car and Jinah gives a laugh and a wave.

"Where to?" his driver asks as Wonpil gets in the car and answers,

"Seoul National University."

 

Sungjin finishes up his last lecture and collects his things, puts on his coat and is walking out to the parking lot when he notices 2 figures waiting near his car.

"Oh," he sees upon recognizing Wonpil,

"Didn't think I'd actually see you later today when I said that this morning," he says and Wonpil doesn't laugh.

"So, what's going on? How'd you find me?"

"You said what department you were in, and I recognized your car,"

"Okay, and who's your company?"

"This is Jinyoung, my driver, he knows everything so you don't have to pretend," and Jinyoung gives a respectful nod while mainting his serious expression to which Sungjin gives a nod back.

"So why're you here?"

"You made everything worse this morning," Wonpil says,

"What did you want me to do? I looked at you for direction and you shrugged,"

"Well, when I shrugged I didn't think you'd resort to acting as my boyfriend," Sungjin furrows his brows in irritation,

"Because that's what I was addressed as. Would you have preferred me saying, 'Oh no, I'm not his boyfriend I just stole him away that day, took him to another wedding and topped the night off with a makeout session in my hotel room'. Oh yeah, I'm sure your mom would've loved that," he says,

"We are adults, Sungjin." Wonpil starts,

"We can't fake a relationship,"

"No one said we had to, tell your parents we broke up, problem solved." and Sungjin is walks toward the driver's seat door,

"Too late, they already know too much about you. They know your name, your place of work, they're probably researching you as we speak," Sungjin looks at him in disbelief,

"You're joking, right?" Wonpil looks at Jinyoung whose expression is still serious and then back at Sungjin,

"Do we look like people who enjoy jokes?"

"You liked mine at the wedding," Sungjin comments under his breath and Wonpil hears it but decides not to comment on it.

"So what if they know a lot about me?"

"They can ruin your life, Sungjin," Wonpil's tone has changed from stern to concerned,

"So easily." he adds, as fact and as if he's seen it before. Sungjin closes his eyes and leans his head back to the sky with an exhale. He slowly opens his eyes and looks at Wonpil,

"Just _who_ are you?" his expression adding the question of: and what the fuck have I gotten myself into?

"You know what I said at the wedding? That thing about my backstory being too long?"

"That was when we were strangers, so get to explaining yourself, boyfriend,"

"Don't call-"

"Real or not, that's what your parents think I am and that's what they're judging me as."

Wonpil sighs but doesn't reply, so Sungjin opens the car door which causes Wonpil to say,

"Fine, follow us. We'll go somewhere else, I don't want to tell my lifestory in a parking lot," walking to the car and opening the door as Jinyoung is already in the driver's seat,

"Just tell me the address, I have a GPS," Sungjin replies and Wonpil laughs,

"Oh yeah, I'm sure you know how to use that correctly, right?"

Sungjin repeats him in a mocking tone, scrunching his nose and sticking out his tongue in immature rebellion,

"Just follow us," he says before getting inside the car. Sungjin rolls his eyes before he gets in his car, starts it and reverses out of his parking spot and follows Jinyoung and Wonpil.

They're at a cafe, rather far from the heart of Seoul to which Sungjin complains and Wonpil says he'll pay the gas money.

"Are you not gonna order anything?" Sungjin asks as he's scanning the menu. Wonpil sits in front of him,

"Also, why did you just send your driver away?"

"I'm not here for treats, and because he's known me since we were kids, he doesn't need to listen to my life story."

"Fine, suit yourself. But I think you could loosen up a bit," he says, a genuine suggestion and Wonpil looks at him for a few seconds before scanning the menu.

"So, is this your business side?" Sungjin asks as they're waiting for their drinks, Wonpil eventually gave in and ordered a latte. 

He nods in response, and doesn't expect the warm smile he gets in return.

"I'm not a potential business partner, so you can relax."

"We'll see about that," he replies, suppressing a smile because he doesn't know why the corner of his lips are tugging upwards.

Their drinks come and Sungjin's sipping on his cappucino, complaining that he didn't get his drink earlier this morning so Wonpil should take the bill.

"Aren't you too comfortable with me?" Wonpil asks, and Sungjin shrugs,

"Well, it's not like we're strangers anymore. I thought we had something," he jokes with an offended scoff and Wonpil laughs. 

"We do, boyfriend," he replies with a playful yet nervous smile, and Sungjin's reminded of why they're here in the first place.

"So, Mr. Kim Wonpil, tell me what the fuck I've stepped into,"

"Profanity," and Sungjin rolls his eyes,

"I wouldn't necessarily say stepped, I'd say it's more like... like you crashed full speed into a concrete wall?" he nods,

"Yeah, that sounds about right." and Sungjin sighs,

"Perfect, I love doing that in my free time." 

"Do you know Kim Corporate?"

"Does it produce amps?"

"No,"

"Patch cables?"

"What? No,"

"Instru-"

"No music gear, Sungjin!" Wonpil cuts him off and Sungjin has an amused smile on his face.

"So, what about it, then?"

"How do you not know one of the biggest companies in our country that also exports worldwide?"

"'Cause I don't care about business. I prefer, what did your mom call it? Ah, a _wasteful_ area of interest,"

"Is this a joke to you?" his tone changes, and Sungjin settles down, hooking his finger on the handle of his mug. 

"I'm just trying to make light of a situation that seems pretty damn dark." 

Wonpil knew that from the day he met him. Granted, he never expected to see him again, but Wonpil was interested by the liberating feeling Sungjin gives off, and he still maintains that aura.

"Anyway," Wonpil starts,

"Kim Corporate is my family's company that was built from the ground up by my great-grandfather."

"Ah, _Kim_ Wonpil," Sungjin says, and Wonpil oddly likes the way he says it but brushes it off, continuing,

"It's net worth is in the hundreds of billions," 

Sungjin whistles, eyebrows raised at the impressive number,

"The head of the company is always the direct son of the previous head, and considering I'm the youngest child and I have 2 older sisters,"

"The company is yours," Sungjin completes,

"Will be," Wonpil corrects,

"Maybe, we'll see how this whole thing plays out." he corrects himself and Sungjin stifles a laugh,

"Now, Park Inc." 

"Hey, that's my family name," Sungjin says happily and Wonpil narrows his eyes,

"Are you a manchild?"

"Sometimes. Jealous?" he challenges and Wonpil rolls his eyes before continuing,

"That girl you saw beside me earlier was the bride we ditched at the altar. Her name is Park Jinah, she's on my side, hence why she let you just take me away. Her parents are the owners of Park Inc., also a very big company that I'm assuming you know nothing about,"

"Correct." and Wonpil cracks a smile,

"Our marriage was a business deal to merge the companies, which would've put our combined corporation at the top of Korea's businesses. Not just in net worth, but in resources, factories, world exports, jobs and a lot of other things. Park & Kim Co. will be the leader in economics, but clearly, there's been a slight speed bump and now you're in the eye of the storm."

Sungjin looks at him, Wonpil tries to read his expression but it's impossible.

"Is it really that big of a deal?"

"What?" 

"Blowing off a marriage that neither parties wanted to go through."

"Yes, it is a huge deal." Wonpil says, getting angry, and that sets him off,

"I've been raised and trained all my life to fill the role of my father, to take over this company. I've given up a normal life, a shit ton of fun things and happiness for this company. I signed a contract that Park & Kim Co. would come to life, and my parents don't have another son to rely on. I was fluent in multiple languages by the age of 13, was always home schooled so I had to learn social skills with the maids and butlers, my best friend became my driver because of his family debt to mine and that fucked things up even if he refuses to admit it. My older sisters got to live a normal life because they weren't going to be head of Kim Corp. one day, so they know what it's like to go on vacation, they know the feelings of roadtrips, watching fireworks, having fun... They got married because they fell in love, not because our stocks are declining and it's the smartest business move." 

He stares at Sungjin whose expression is still unreadable,

"S-Sorry, I don't know why I just said all that-"

"So, what do you want?" Sungjin asks, surprising him,

"Huh?"

"If you're so set on not letting that training and suffering go to waste, why did you let me take you? You're aware of your role, and you've sacrificed a lot for it, yet you essentially threw it away even when I gave you a chance to go back. So, what do you really want? You got mad at me for asking if this was a big deal, but you weren't upset with me in the car, at the wedding, in my hotel room." Wonpil wonders why he even had to mention that, and Sungjin once again prompts,

"So?"

"I don't know." he admits, looking at Sungjin with a set jaw and Sungjin nods.

"That's okay, you know," he says before taking a sip of his drink,

"I get it, you're the only son, the heir to a huge ass company but," he shows a small smile,

"You're also a young 20..." Sungjin eyes Wonpil as he tries to get the last digit right,

"8?"

"6." he corrects, and Sungjin quickly resumes,

"26 year old man who probably wants to just live a little sometimes. That's not a crime, you know?" and Wonpil just looks at him in silence. He doesn't know how to respond, so he jokes,

"Do I look 28?"

"I was just betting you were my age. Is there anything wrong with being 27?" Sungjin teases back,

 _So he's older_. And upon receiving a slight shake of the head and smile from Wonpil, he continues,

"So, it's okay if you're still confused about inheriting the company or running away. But unfortunately, the reality is that we have a situation to deal with right now. You tell me it's too late for me to get out, so what do I do?"

"Can you just pretend to be my boyfriend until I figure something out with Jinah?"

"Okay. That doesn't entail much, does it?" 

"Well, it does... My parents already think you're my partner, and there's that situation with the Parks," as Wonpil is listing what fake dating would really involve, Sungjin's eyes widen just slightly,

"Hey, can you tell me the conditions somewhere else?" he cuts off, surprising Wonpil,

"What? Why? I didn't even finish my-"

"Please." and his eyes are pleading, and Wonpil nods slowly. Sungjin's getting ready to leave while Wonpil's pulling out his wallet to pay for the drinks when he hears,

"Sungjin?" and Sungjin whispers,

"Fuck."

"Hey," the voice says and now it's beside Wonpil.

He looks up and to his side to see a man who looks around their age, his black hair rather long to contrast his undercut and he's quite attractive, Wonpil admits. 

"Hey, Jaebum," Sungjin says, sounding strained and Wonpil looks at him curiously.

"It's been a while," he says, and Sungjin just nods,

"Yup," and Wonpil looks back and forth between them, wondering why it's so awkward as they just stare at each other. Jaebum showing a sad smile and Sungjin just looking sad. Wonpil clears his throat, breaking both of their trances,

"Oh," Jaebum says,

"Sorry to interrupt, you're clearly with company, I was just surprised to see you."

"Yeah, you and I both," Sungjin replies with a half-hearted laugh,

"So, how've you been?" 

 _Seriously?_ Wonpil thinks, _even I can see Sungjin's uncomfortable, what the Hell is this guy doing?_

"Okay. You?"

"Been good," Jaebum replies with a nod before shifting his attention to Wonpil and their eye contact is long enough to prompt an introduction,

"I'm Wonpil," he says and extends a hand that Jaebum reluctantly shakes, his grip a little too tight for Wonpil's liking.

"Jaebum," he says,

"Yeah, I gathered," he comments, but with a smile to take off some edge,

"Well, Sungjin and I were just about to leave, so if you'll excuse us,"

"Oh, but you guys aren't even done your drinks yet... Surprising choice, where's your usual Americano, Sungjin-ah?" and Wonpil looks at Sungjin who doesn't appear in the mood to answer, so he says,

"He felt like changing it up." and he gets up, prompting Sungjin to get up with him and he does.

"It was good seeing you," Jaebum says with a smile and Sungjin forces one back and just nods before walking out with Wonpil.

He doesn't say anything and Sungjin's grateful. Due to their sudden exit, Wonpil didn't have time to call Jinyoung so they're back in Sungjin's car, just sitting in the parking lot. 

"Sorry," Sungjin starts and his smile makes Wonpil's heart ache just slightly,

"How much was my drink?"

"Don't worry about it." and they settle back into silence. 

Sungjin closes his eyes as he lets out a long exhale, before putting on a smile again,

"So, what were you saying? About fake dating you?" Wonpil eyes him, curious as to who exactly Jaebum is to make someone as free and bright as Sungjin turn so suffocated and dull. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment any thoughts, I'd love to know! thank you for reading. <3


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twitter & instagram: @zenkrcovers | kakao: zenaya  
> feel free to contact me on either of those, I love making MyDay pals! :D

"Right." Wonpil says, nodding because it's not his place to ask about Jaebum.

"It won't be for long, just until Jinah and I come up with something,"

"How're you so sure it won't take long?"

"Because now you, an innocent outsider, are now involved. Jinah and I's wedding was one thing, but now that you're caught up in it, it's like we're in a race and the track is a tightrope."

"That sounds terrifying,"

"Precisely," Wonpil says with a small smile,

"Sorry, I guess I shouldn't have grabbed you at the altar, huh?"

"Maybe." he replies,

"But we can't change that now, so" and they laugh.

"Okay, we should start by exchanging numbers, it'll be easier to contact you this way,"

"Aw, so you're not gonna wait in my workplace parking lot anymore?" Sungjin teases as he hands over his phone, and Wonpil accepts it as he replies,

"I could wait in front of your house if you want," and Sungjin laughs. Wonpil thinks for a few moments before he begins entering his number, but hesitates long enough for Sungjin to comment,

"What, did you forget your own number?" and Wonpil scoffs,

"No, I was contemplating which number to put in," and he hands back the phone,

"You have multiple numbers?"

"3. Stricly business, business friends and personal relationships," he categorizes and Sungjin looks at the number,

"Which one did you put in?" 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Wonpil teases with his tongue slightly stuck out and Sungjin smiles. 

"You rich people are of a different calibre, huh?"

"Wealth drains from our substance in terms of personality," he replies and Sungjin laughs,

"Seems like it didn't drain too much of yours. Your attitude seems like it's at full power,"

"Only with people like you," and Sungjin eyes him,

"Working class people?" and Wonpil realizes the offense and quickly corrects,

"No no, like my friends... But you're not necessarily my friend, you just make me feel like we're friends?" he trails off, his tone going higher to end off his sentence as a question, unsure of his own words and Sungjin smirks,

"Nothing wrong with being friends. We're technically more," 

"Oh right! We're fake dating," Wonpil says, remembering why they met up in the first place,

"You keep distracting me,"

"Me? I don't even do anything! I just respond, hold the conversation," and Wonpil admits he's not used to that. He's mainly just giving orders, or listening to them. No room for comments or suggestions within the board of businessmen, none of them listen once they've made up their mind.

"So, what now?"

"Let's drive to my office, I gotta give you something."

"A present? For me? Aw, you didn't have to!" and Wonpil hits his arm playfully,

"No, it's for our fake relationship. Let's go,"

"Will I get paid like Jinyoung?"

"This whole situation is payment for that night, okay?" Wonpil replies and Sungjin scrunches his face in defeat,

"You're no fun." he comments as he starts the car and Wonpil starts to navigate. They pull up to a tall plain, light grey building that already bores Sungjin. 

"Is this Kim Corporate?" he asks, and Wonpil snorts,

"No," and smiles as Sungjin's eyes scale up the building to the top,

"I wouldn't take you there, not now. This is my personal office, my family owns the whole building, but I only take one floor," he says, walking to the entrance as Sungjin follows behind him,

"One floor?" he repeats, almost offended Wonpil said that like it was nothing. 

Of course the floor Wonpil takes is the top one, their elevator ride is quiet as Sungjin just tags along, not questioning much. Wonpil watches as the numbers ascend, 

"Why're you so cool with this?" 

"Hm... 'Cause you're cute," Sungjin replies and Wonpil whips his head to look at him with eyes wide. Sungjin has a content smile, as he continues,

"I'm just taking responsibility for my actions last week. Plus, you said it won't be for that long, just until you and Jinah come up with something." and Wonpil just nods, still stunned at Sungjin's initial, blunt response. Thankfully, the elevator dings and they walk out, Sungjin following until they get to Wonpil's large office - much bigger than Sungjin's at the university. Wonpil goes directly to his desk,

"Sorry, just give me like 20 minutes," he says and proceeds to type, leaving Sungjin to look around the room.

There isn't much, at least not much that tells him more about Wonpil as a person. There's his large desk, the room naturally illuminated by the floor to ceiling windows, various shelves and cabinets, a printer and fax machine, and other boring office things. But there are some old photos in frames, one particular cute one of small Wonpil in front of a piano, and another one of him on stage, mouth wide open in front of a mic. Sungjin realizes that most of his photos involve a piano or a mic,

"You like music?" he asks, holding one of the frames in his hand,

"A bit, I'm a casual listener, " Wonpil answers, not taking his eyes off the screen,

"A bit? Casual? In this photo you're playing a synth, not an instrumental many people just randomly pick up." and Wonpil shrugs,

"Guess I'm not like many people and had the resources... Plus, that was a long time ago,"

"Nah, that's the thing about music, it's timeless," Sungjin says, and Wonpil looks at him to see him looking down at the photo with a cute smile. 

"Stop touching things," Wonpil says, and Sungjin mocks him before putting the frame back.

"But I'm bored," he says and Wonpil lets out a laugh before returning his attention to the screen.

"You know, your life story wasn't long at all,"

"I barely told you anything. Then I got cut off 'cause you wanted to leave all of a sudden-" Wonpil remembers the man from the cafe and bites his tongue, scolding himself for talking back.

"Right... Sorry."

After a couple of minutes of quiet, Wonpil tenses up as Sungjin comes up behind him, resting his arm on the desk, the other on the back of Wonpil's chair and peers over his shoulder,

"What're you typing?" he asks, eyes on the screen and Wonpil mentally scolds himself for the slight panic. The slight warmth due to proximity, and the faint and just barely familiar smell of Sungjin's cologne make Wonpil almost trip on his reply of,

"Facts about myself that you'll need to know if you're my boyfriend." 

_Jesus Wonpil, get a grip. He's just Sungjin - right, just a man you almost slept with._

"Interesting." and Sungjin looks at the bottom left of the screen,

"6 pages?! Why the Hell do I need to know 6 pages worth of you?!" 

"It's double spaced, and I'm summarizing and using abbreviations, had it not been for my writing skills, it'll be more. Now shoo! I need to finish," he says, slapping the arm that was propped up on his desk, and is surprised when Sungjin doesn't get away, just moves in closer and says,

"You are finished." grabbing the mouse and pressing print,

"Hey, what're you-"

"C'mon, if we're gonna do this, I don't wanna learn about you through a business report." he replies, and Sungjin walks to the printer to collect his papers,

"I'll read these 6 pages." he says, holding them up,

"But whatever was unfinished I'll find out eventually, or maybe not at all if you and Jinah get a plan together in time." Wonpil pouts, the professionalism in him nagging at the fact that Sungjin just printed out an unfinished document that he had every intent on completing, but he can't do much.

"Fine." he surrenders, saving and closing the document.

"We can split up here, I'll get Jinyoung to pick me up from here,"

"Okay," Sungjin says,

"Have that read by tomorrow," Wonpil says,

"We'll see," is his response, 

"I'm not one of your company minions, and this isn't my sole activity in my life," he reminds and Wonpil nods,

"Sorry."

"No, don't be, I was kidding, I'll probably read it...Can I call you if there's anything I need clarification on?" 

"Text is fine,"

"Here I was thinking you'd ask me to email you within business hours," he teases, and says a quick,

"Bye Wonpil,"

"Bye, drive safe," and he gets a salute,

"Hey Sungjin?" and he turns around,

"Thank you. This'll be over soon, hopefully." Sungjin gives him a sweet smile,

"Let's try to enjoy it in the meantime, hm?" and Wonpil doesn't know why it causes his heart to flutter. Wonpil watches from the windows as Sungjin gets in his car and drives away, and messages Jinyoung. Within a few minutes, he's in the car on the way to his home,

"Why'd you call me? You could literally walk, that's why you chose this building for your personal office." Jinyoung says, and Wonpil leans his head on the window,

"I felt bad I just left you at the cafe earlier... Plus, what's wrong with spending some time with you?" 

"I'm your driver, we spend plenty of time together-"

"Stop using that title, you know I don't see you as just that." Wonpil says,

"You know I can drive, and I have multiple cars at my disposal." 

"But you don't take advantage of either of those so I can get my hours in." and Wonpil admits defeat with a bitter smile.

"Look, I don't know why you're extra pissy today, but can we not fight right now?"

"No problem, we're here."

"Thanks." Wonpil says, and closes the door harshly and walks into his home, Jinyoung watches to make sure he gets inside safely. He's annoyed with himself, for having an attitude, and it's not because Wonpil's his employer. He recalls the man he left Wonpil with at a cafe - Wonpil usually wouldn't ask Jinyoung to leave, but this time he did. And as Jinyoung left, Wonpil's smile was comfortable and genuine, something Jinyoung never saw around strangers.

 

It's later that night, around 10PM, Wonpil's listening to music in his room, sitting cross-legged on his bed as he's messaging Jinah. Planning to meet up tomorrow morning so they can get this in order, when he gets a phonecall.

"Hello?" 

"I wonder which phone you answered this with..." he recognizes the voice, it's unique and confident, just like its owner.

"Sungjin, why're you calling?"

"You're allergic to cats?" 

"What- Sungjin, I told you to text, and that seems pretty straight forward. I'm hanging-"

"Like, you can be around them but you start sneezing or if you're in their presence you choke up and die?" 

Wonpil is quiet, about to press End Call, but he scoffs.

"I sneeze." and he has a small smile when he replies.

"Intersting," Sungjin says, and Wonpil can hear the flipping of pages in the background.

"Can I hang up now?"

"No, I have other things I wanna talk to you about. I notated the pages myself and even highlighted key points." Wonpil finds himself smiling, 

"Unless you're actually busy, then yeah you can hang up, I'm just clowning you," he admits with soft laughter.

"I'm not busy," he informs,

"Okay good, why did you add your favourite foods?"

"In case we need to go on a date, pick a restaurant with those options,"

"Oh wow, I'm picking?" Sungjin says, amused,

"If we ever go on a date." 

"Fair. Hm... Oh! You play the piano and sing?"

"Thought that was implied with the photos you saw earlier,"

"You told me to stop touching them,"

"Yeah, touching them, not looking at them,"

"Okay, moving on to page 3," and Wonpil laughs silently,

"You have multiple cars and you've included your address, why? Wait actually, why do I need to know all of these things?"

"If my parents summon you, they'll most likely question the authenticity of our relationship, in turn, question you about me."

"Summon," Sungjin repeats, still getting used to the life that is Wonpil's.

"They won't question you about me?" and Wonpil freezes.

"Shit, you're right..." he whispers, and Sungjin laughs,

"Should I write up my own report and email it to you?" he teases,

"No, that'd waste time. Just tell me now," 

"I was joking, I wouldn't type up a biography... Also, are you actually requesting to stay on call?"

"Yes, it's quicker this way. Wait, let me open up a document so I can take notes," and Wonpil once again hears Sungjin's laugh. It's rather funny itself, but it's also charming. 

"Okay, I'm ready."

"Do you type fast?"

"I'm adequate.. Plus, you don't talk fast anyway. You're rather calm when you speak,"

"Isn't it sexy?" he jokes around and Wonpil pretends to gag.

"Where should I start?"

"Follow the format of my document," and Sungjin agrees,

"Okay, my birthday, January 16 1991. Height? Around the same as you. Weight? Heavier than you. Address? Seoul, apartment..." and by reading off of Wonpil's sheet, Sungjin tells Wonpil about himself but at some point, gets rid of the structure.

He's telling a story from this one time him and some other friends went to a cottage and Wonpil's fully invested.

"So, you just jumped in the lake?"

"Well, yeah, everyone was doing it,"

"But, naked?!"

"No, no! _I_ wasn't naked!" he quickly denies, and Wonpil laughs, Sungjin smiles at the sound.

"But the others were?"

"It was a wild night, okay?" 

"Clearly... Jae and Brian seemed to enjoy that," Sungjin snorts, recalling how crazy the couple was that night..

"Yeah, they did."

"Okay, but what happened at the bonfire?" Sungjin looks at the clock,

"Are you sure we have time for more stories? Don't we both have work tomorrow morning?"

"Oh!" Wonpil says once he sees the time at the bottom corner of his laptop,

"I didn't even realize, sorry..."

Sungjin's gone from sitting on the couch in his living room to laying on his back, staring up at his bedroom ceiling.

"But I wanna know..." Wonpil whispers, and Sungjin laughs,

"Haven't heard many crazy uni stories, have you?"

"No, everyone around me is so boring. Let me live vicariously through your storytimes," and Wonpil adjusts his position, resting his chin in the palm of his hand - abandoning typing on his laptop. He can remember.

Sungjin tells various stories as their voices grow softer, Wonpil still listening and asking questions from time to time. Sungjin is really interesting, he thinks. He particularly likes when Sungjin talks about music. 

"Oh right, Wonpil-ah, can I ask you something?"

"Mhm,"

"You wrote that you've never dated anyone... Is that true?"

"Yeah," he says, and explains,

"I mean, I've had feelings for people, experimented, had fun... But I don't have the time, or the necessary freedom for a real relationship, you know?"

"Oh...That's sad..." Sungjin comments, and Wonpil treads carefully,

"Have you ever dated?" 

The line goes quiet and Wonpil thinks he's crossed boundaries, and he's about to apologize and say it's late, they should hang up-

"Yeah... Longest was almost 4 years, we broke up months ago."

"Sorry,"

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for... Actually, that guy we saw at the cafe earlier, that's my ex."

"Oh." Wonpil assumed, but now it's confirmed. Jaebum was a good looking man, but something about the way Sungjin seemed so small and fragile when they spoke gives Wonpil bad vibes.

"Yeah, sorry for just making us leave without explaining, but," he sighs,

"Wasn't expecting to see him." and he laughs awkwardly. 

"It's really late, we should sleep," Sungjin moves on, and Wonpil can't argue,

"Yeah okay, I'll talk to you later today,"

"Oh, you're one of those people." Sungjin says with an amused smile,

"What?"

"Just because it's past midnight, you're referring to the day as it is,"

"Yes. Because today is today."

"Good morning, then," and Wonpil lets out a soft laugh,

"Sleep well, Wonpil," 

"You too, Sungjin." and Wonpil waits for Sungjin to end the call, but it's just quiet. 

"So, you're really not gonna tell me which number this is?"

"Good night," 

"Morning." Sungjin corrects with a laugh and ends the call. Wonpil puts his personal phone down, smiling at it before a text pops up.

**Jinyoung-ah: Sorry about yesterday**

And Wonpil laughs because he got that past midnight thing from Jinyoung.

**Wonpillie: No, it's cool**

**Wonpillie: Oh btw, we got breakfast with Jinah tomorrow**

**Jinyoung-ah: We??**

**Wonpillie: Please drive me to breakfast with Jinah tomorrow***

**Jinyoung-ah: Got it.**

**Jinyoung-ah: Why are you still up?**

**Wonpillie: Didn't you text me with the hope of me still being awake?**

**Jinyoung-ah: No, I purposely waited till a time I thought you'd be sleeping to avoid direct confrontation**

**Wonpillie: You're unbelievable.**

**Wonpillie: I was on the phone with Sungjin**

and he smiles, recalling their conversation. 

**Jinyoung-ah: Oh**

**Jinyoung-ah: Well it's late so, sleep well Wonpillie**

**Wonpillie: You too, Jinyoung-ah!**

Wonpil stretches before going to wash up. In the shower, he randomly recalls the trivial fact of Sungjin saying his shampoo smells like peppermint.

 

Amongst waffles and eggs, Wonpil's laughing at Jinah's story of trying to go on a blind date that didn't end too gracefully. They devise a plan to get Sungjin out, then they'll focus on their unsuccessful marriage, but they're not too fond of talking business with each other. They much prefer the light hearted subjects of their lives outside of their family companies. Somewhere between Jinah relaying how the man spilt his drink on her and him not offering to clean it up, Wonpil gets a phonecall,

"Hello?"

"Uh, Wonpil-ah," 

" _Wonpil-ah_? Sungjin, what's-"

"Your parents have _kindly_ picked me up from my apartment and want to have breakfast before work... We'll meet you at the company building, okay?" and he can hear the strain in Sungjin's voice, as well as his parents casually conversing in the background before the call ends. 

"Fuck," he groans,

"What's wrong?" Jinah asks, genuinely concerned.

"My parents kidnapped my boyfriend," he says, finishing up breakfast,

"Oh... Fuck indeed," she replies and Wonpil laughs.

"I'll see you later, yeah?"

"Yeah sure, tell me how things go!"

"That is if we don't get found out," he whispers before calling Jinyoung.

His pace is quick as he walks into the lobby of the company building,

"Good morning, sir," various employees say and he responds with a nod when he sees Sungjin, conversing with his parents in the lobby.

"Oh, Wonpil-ah!" he says, and approaches him with a smile before kissing him on the cheek. 

"I hope you studied your notes last night," Wonpil whispers in his ear as they get closer to his parents,

"Of course. Birthday April 26, 1993,"

"28!"

"You said you were 26,"

" _I_ am but my birthday is the 28th! We're so screwed,"

"Relax, no we're not." Sungjin whispers, confidence on no basis, and grabs Wonpil's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"Wonpil, you've arrived." and he nods with a smile,

"Your father and I decided it would be practical to learn about your... boyfriend," she eyes suspiciously,

"Over breakfast."

"You should've informed me, Sungjin and I could've met you at the restaurant."

"You had plans this morning, correct?"

"Yes. With Jinah,"

"Why would you need to see Jinah?"

"Regardless of my personal relations with Sungjin, our companies are still involved with each other. We were discussing business,"

"I'm relieved to know you still have that mindset." his father says,

"Now let _us_ discuss business, with your boyfriend, shall we?"

"He has work later, so maybe now wouldn't be the best time-"

"Oh, now is the optimum time, dear. You're both here, and your father and I don't have meetings until Sungjin starts his lectures." and Wonpil stares at his mom, knowing he can't argue.

"We're just curious as to what kind of person you've picked as your partner." she says with a smile, and they have no choice but to follow them to the car.

"This isn't so bad," Sungjin whispers,

"Just wait. Don't trust them,"

"Trust them with what?"

"Everything. Remember, they're business people not caring parents." and with that, they get into the car, still holding hands. 

Wonpil looks at their hands, and wonders if he's the only one who gets a bit flustered when they do stuff like this. Like Sungjin kissing his face so easily, grabbing his hand like it truly is his to hold. He blames his lack of experience with real relationships, and finds himself thinking about Jaebum and why he let go of this hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now that Paper Airplane is done, I'll probably focus on this story more while working on drafts for other ships, but still Day6 hehe.   
> please comment any thoughts, I'd love to know! thank you for reading <3 - Zen


	4. IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subscribe to my YouTube Channel!   
>  Twitter   
>  Instagram

Sungjin isn't usually a breakfast person to begin with, and to be interrogated by strangers doesn't necessarily help his appetite. 

"So, Sungjin, how long have you and Wonpil been dating?"

_Oh, fuck._

Wonpil mentally smacks himself, they spent the entirity of their phonecall learning about each other, failing to fabricate a story about the relationship they share together. 

"It's only been a couple of months," Sungjin answers, 

"You ruined a wedding over a couple of months?" his mom asks,

"Well, I'm serious about him." he answers, grabbing Wonpil's hand and intertwining their fingers. Sungjin would make a great actor, Wonpil thinks.

"You try watching someone you're in love with marry someone else,"

"I did."

_Oh my God,_ Sungjin thinks, and nearly chokes on his own saliva at the sudden information, suppressing laughter. 

"And I just watched because it wasn't my place."

"Looks like we weren't in the same place then."

"Yes, clearly. Because you are a commoner, you hold no status, title... You offer nothing for our son."

"I thought I was a pretty good boyfriend," Sungjin mumbles,

"Is this a joke to you, Park Sungjin?" his father asks and Sungjin straightens his posture, and sets his jaw.

"No." he answers,

"Your son's life isn't a joke. Neither is our relationship."

"How many months have you been dating, both of you answer me when I count to 3,"

Wonpil nearly flails in panic went Sungjin grabs his hand under the table and quickly taps the back of his hand 4 times,

"1, 2, 3,"

"4 months," Wonpil and Sungjin say in unison,

"Really?" and they nod calmly,

"Where did you two meet," and there's no time for some code under the table as she reaches 3,

"Online,"

"At a cafe." 

"Well, I contacted him online and we met up at a cafe," Sungjin saves,

"Online? Wonpil does not have social media,"

"I was on a dating app," Wonpil lies,

"A dating app? With your place in society, are you crazy?"

"Not many people know who I am, and if they did, they thought I was catfishing." he explains,

"Was the crashing of the wedding coordinated between the both of you?"

"No, that was all my doing. I take full responsibility for that." Sungjin answers Mr. Kim,

"I didn't tell Wonpil I would be present, and he didn't know I would ruin the wedding,"

"Regardless, he still left with you. Wonpil's his own person, he could've stopped running with you,"

"Is he his own person though?" Sungjin asks,

"Because from what I've seen, it seems like he's just a puppet for you guys."

"He is going to be the head of this company, and if he doesn't act like it soon, the future of this foundation that the Kim family has been building for generations is ruined."

"He's 28- 26," he quickly corrects and Wonpil has to close his eyes and bite his lower lip to avoid laughing. 

"And he hasn't lived." 

"And who are you to determine that?" Mrs. Kim asks,

"You're an outsider. You have no place in our family, you don't know how we operate,"

"Families don't operate, businesses do."

"That's the mindset of someone who hasn't had billions of dollars, thousands of jobs and decades of hard work resting on their shoulders." Sungjin stares at Wonpil's dad,

"Maybe that's why I'm able to hold my head high, not slouched over in stress and sadness." and their food comes and Mrs. Kim says,

"Well," putting on a smile that slightly irritates Sungjin,

"Shall we eat?" she prompts and Sungjin and Wonpil say thank you to the waitress before beginning to eat. 

"You say you're serious about our son," Mrs. Kim starts when their plates are clear and they're just sipping on coffee,

"We _are_ dating."

"But you do realize what that means, right? Being serious about our son, involving yourself in our family and business."

"Oh, those are 2 separate things?" Sungjin tests,

"Sungjin," Wonpil scolds only for Sungjin to hear, Mrs. Kim smiles,

"You have quite the attitude towards the parents of someone you're serious about."

"I like to give whatever I receive," he answers with a sweet smile.

"Well!" Mr. Kim interrupts with a clap,

"That was a lovely breakfast. You should get to the university, and Wonpil has administrative things to deal with, so, we should part here." 

"It's on me," Sungjin says, taking out his wallet and his parents just nod gratefully before saying,

"I'm sure we'll see you soon, Sungjin." and he gives them a nod back.

"I got it," Wonpil offers when Sungjin goes to pay,

"No, you paid for the drinks yesterday,"

"That was nothing compared to a meal, with my parents,"

"It's okay," he assures with a soft smile.

"Do you need a ride to the university?" Wonpil asks,

"Uh yeah, your parents just left so..." Sungjin trails off with an awkward smile. 

They're in the car and Wonpil's actually sitting in the back with Sungjin, Jinyoung sometimes taking peeks through the rearview mirror.

"Is something wrong?" Sungjin asks and Wonpil exhales,

"Our lie got a bit more intricate today," he says with a small smile,

"I'm just trying to figure out how to get you out, you don't deserve to be caught up in this."

"I still don't know why we can't just break up,"

"You heard my mom... And you told her you were serious about me!"

"What was I supposed to say, no I'm not seriously dating your son?"

"No, but do you have you talk to my parents with that attitude?"

"I was sticking up for you,"

"But I didn't ask you to! And they're more likely to dislike you now,"

"It's not like we're actually dating, them liking me isn't important,"

"Yes it is, because it'll effect how you're dealt with even if we break up." and Sungjin stares at Wonpil, 

"You know Wonpil, you point out things I do that complicate things as if I want this situation to be worse than it already is. You try being somebody's fake boyfriend when you're getting grilled by their parents."

"I know that it's hard, but stop taunting them. My mom has a point, you don't know about our world,"

"Oh what, your rich world? I may not know about that, but I know about being a human being." he says,

"Next time, you lead then. You didn't say anything the whole meal and you expect me to execute this role perfectly?" and Wonpil doesn't know why this turned into an argument, but Sungjin says,

"Jinyoung, do you mind just dropping me off here?"

"Here? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's not that far from campus."

"Yes it is," Wonpil says,

"I'd rather not get into a deeper argument with you right now." Sungjin explains and Jinyoung unlocks the doors,

"Thanks," he says and closes the door and Wonpil watches as they drive off and Sungjin begins walking, his expression angry and Wonpil feels guilty.

"What was that all about?" Jinyoung asks,

"I don't even know..." he answers,

"Hard to find common ground, huh?" 

"What do you mean?"

"You introduce a stranger to your parents, a working-class man at that, and you think he knows how to deal with that world?" 

"It's not that different of a world... Even using worlds to differentiate is a stretch,"

"You say that 'cause you grew up in it, but you know it... You were made aware when I became your driver."

"Jinyoung..."

"So, to the office or do you still want to go to Seoul Dae?"

"Can you just drop me off at home, please? I'll work from there today." 

"Okay." and the rest of the drive is quiet.

 

Sungjin's in his apartment, still irritated from that altercation with Wonpil, and he's trying to arrange a piece for the next performance when he hears a knock at his door. He looks through the peephole and has a confused expression when he opens it,

"Hey," Wonpil says with an unsure smile,

"I come baring truce offerings?" he prompts and Sungjin looks at the boxes of pizza he's holding, and the hand that's occupied with a bottle of wine.

Wonpil looks pretty casual, just in some jogging pants, a jumper layered with a sweater and a hat. Sungjin thinks he looks cute, all domestic and ordinary.

"Red or white?"

"Red, duh," and Sungjin opens the door wider and takes the pizza from Wonpil. 

"So, what's up?"

"I just felt like I needed to come by and apologize."

"You have my number,"

"But it's more likely for you to accept my apology if I came in person... And would you have picked up my call?"

"How petty do you think I am?"

"Considering how you talk to my parents..."

"I thought this was a truce meeting," and they laugh. 

Sungjin's apartment is nice - organized, decorations kept the minimum with various instruments in his living room. 

"Welcome to my humble abode," he says when he notices Wonpil looking around,

"It's nice,"

"Thanks."

"Aw, you were so cute!"

"Were?" Sungjin tests and Wonpil rolls his eyes with an amused smile,

"I didn't think you'd have childhood photos of yourself,"

"My mom likes to visit and decorate," Sungjin says as Wonpil continues to look around the living room.

"What's that box?"

"Oh, that's... That's Jaebum's things... He still hasn't picked them up," and Wonpil regrets even asking.

"Oh, God, sorry, I should just stop talking," and Sungjin laughs,

"No, it's cool!" he assures as he pulls out 2 wine glasses.

Wonpil joins Sungjin in the kitchen, sitting at a bar stool at the island.

"Hey Sungjin, I just really wanted to apologize for that misunderstanding in the car..."

"It's fine,"

"No, it's not... I was mad at you and didn't try to see things from your point of view, and totally forgot that you're in this mess 'cause of me. So, I'm sorry." 

"I'm sorry for lashing out too..." and they just stare at each other.

"So... Can we eat now?" Sungjin asks and Wonpil nods. 

They end up sitting on Sungjin's couch after he puts on a movie to play in the background as they eat and talk.

"I've never done this before," Wonpil says,

"What? Ate pizza?" and he laughs,

"Well yeah, kinda... Like just at someone's place, chilling at talking..."

"It seems like there's a lot you haven't gotten the chance to do."

"Yeah, well," and he shrugs before taking a bite of the pizza.

"Oh dude, when your mom asked about our relationship this morning I started sweating," Wonpil sets his slice down to clap as he laughs,

"Me too!"

"You're lucky your fake boyfriend is smart and quick-witted,"

"You messed up my age!"

"It's not like she noticed,"

"Oh, she definitely did... And if he didn't, my dad did,"

"Whatever, they didn't say anything." 

"Oh and you saying we met online? Now they think I have a dating app downloaded!"

"You don't? How do you have fun?" and Wonpil smacks his arm playfully,

"I don't!"

"Oh, yeah right, no way you're inexperienced," 

"We're stopping this topic of convo here." Wonpil says, and Sungjin puts his hands up in surrender before taking another slice of pizza.

They talk about trivial things - getting to know each other even more, without the structure of a business report, without the pressure of having to memorize facts in case it gets questioned. Wonpil finds himself invested in everything Sungjin tells him, and Sungjin listens to his few stories intently and with reactions. Wonpil really enjoys talking to him. The wine helped both of them to just losen up, open up and talk like they were just normal people - Sungjin would argue that that's exactly what they were. That they were normal, and just their circumstance is special. Apparently they're both hungry because they manage to finish a box and a half of the pizza before Sungjin puts on another movie to serve as white noise for their conversation. 

"He was super cute."

"That's how you found out you were gay?" Sungjin says between laughter,

"Yes! Imagine hearing someone so attractive speak French? That's like the epitome of love language,"

"No, it's not," 

"Are you serious? He could've said 'eat my baguette' and I would've-"

"Oh my God, you're ridiculous! That was your French teacher!" Sungjin says, throwing his head back in laughter and Wonpil takes pride in making him laugh. 

"I was homeschooled, and he was really young, you make it sound so creepy," and Sungjin shakes his head.

"But French is not the language of love,"

"What is then, Mr. Romantic?" Wonpil asks, and Sungjin sets down his glass of wine. He gets up and takes one of his electrics that's already plugged into the amp. It's a beautiful white guitar with black and gold accents,

"Watch," he tells Wonpil as he turns on the amp and Wonpil rests his head in his hand, arm propped up on the back of the couch. 

Sungjin sits down in a chair in front of Wonpil, the small coffee table in between them as he plays a lick of something jazzy, nothing flashy, no shredding. It makes Wonpil let out an impressive,

"Oo!" when Sungjin plays up the blues scale so effortlessly, adding 7ths and 13ths and syncopated rhyhtm as he taps the time with his foot.

He thinks Sungjin looks extremely attractive, just like this. In some black sweatpants, a maroon t-shirt, his brown hair falling on his face but not in his way of the fret board, biting his lower lip just slightly as he focuses on the notes he plays.

"Music." Sungjin says, as he finishes off with a 7 chord,

"That is the eptiome of love language."

"Hard to argue with that."

"Understood everywhere if it's instrumental," he says with a wink that makes Wonpil suppress a wide smile.

"Do you sing?" Wonpil asks,

"I'm able to... What kind of music professor would I be if I couldn't." 

"My bad," he replies with laughter.

"Get on the keys," he prompts,

"Oh no, I can't-"

"C'mon, it's just us 2! I wanna hear,"

"Sungjin, I don't-"

"Lemme hear some of that love language, Pil!" he jokes, spreading his arms and closing his eyes as if preparing to embrace the sound and Wonpil laughs,

"I'm not that good, I don't know why you think I am." Wonpil says, getting up and removing his sweater so the sleeves don't obscure the keys,

"You say as you're walking over to the keyboard," and Wonpil laughs, tells himself it's the wine, not Sungjin's humour.

"I gotta show you up after that,"

"Okay, now I'm confused, are you bragging or are you shy about your musical ability?"

"I'm just a bit tipsy, that's what I am," and Sungjin laughs as Wonpil turns on the keyboard and plays a song from his teenage years,

"I love this song!" Sungjin says,

"No way you actually know this,"

"I do! I'm only 2 years older than you, calm down... And you play beautifully, by the way." and Wonpil looks at the keys to avoid Sungjin's eyes but nearly goes crazy when Sungjin starts singing.

It's soft at first, as if unsure and embarrassed, but soon enough he's singing in the range that allows his rasp to come through. And Wonpil loves it. He turns to see Sungjn, singing with his eyes closed as he sways slightly to the piano, his guitar still snug in his lap. Seeing Sungjin so serene and just content with music, he decides to sing along. Wonpil adds upper harmony as he plays the keys, eyes on the piano so he can't see Sungjin's reaction but he hears,

"Oh my God!" as he stops singing the main melody. It makes Wonpil laugh, but he quickly resumes singing and Sungjin does too. Their duet is beautiful, Wonpil admits, and he adores the happiness that comes with the music - or maybe his duet partner, the wine blurs already thin lines. 

"You can sing!" Wonpil says once he eventually turns around,

"That's my line, what the Hell!" Sungjin says, 

"Wow... You're amazing." he says, looking at Wonpil with eyes that seem to sparkle.

"Wa, a music professor from Seoul Dae complimenting my singing?"

"And piano playing," he adds and Wonpil just laughs off the blush on his cheeks.

They resume talking, glad it's a Friday night because neither of them have anywhere to be but here.

"So, it doesn't hurt when your voice does that scratchy sound?"

"Oh, wow what technical terms," Sungjin teases,

"No, it doesn't hurt."

"That's so cool... It's so manly," Wonpil comments and Sungjin laughs,

"Manlier than that French teacher who said eat my baguette?" Wonpil throws his head back with a hiccup of a laugh that Sungjin thinks is really cute.

"He didn't actually say that! I was just saying, if he had, I would've eaten his baguette,"

"Oh my God," Sungjin mumbles while laughing as he shakes his head. 

They go back to the couch, facing each other as they talk into the night, and Wonpil finds himself falling for Sungjin. Probably somewhere between his music performance and him talking about how some students excel in musical theory but not performance while he was the exact opposite. He tries to reason with himself, saying that he's just being sensitive because of the wine, because he's never had such a deep yet casual conversation with anyone except Jinyoung, because Sungjin plays such a good fake boyfriend.

"Hey, Sungjin," he says,

"Yeah?" and Wonpil stares at him, somehow managing to muster up courage for him to say,

"That night we met and went to your hotel," Sungjin spits up some of his wine and clears his throat,

"Mm?" he prompts and Wonpil says,

"Was I a good kisser?"

"Uh..."

"'Cause everyone I've kissed doesn't really comment on it, so I'm curious-" and he doesn't expect Sungjin to reach over and hold his face in his hand,

"Do you mind if I refresh my memory?" and Wonpil tries to calm his heart that's suddenly racing but he stares at Sungjin's lips as he nods.

Sungjin closes the distance and it's slow but familiar. Just slightly though, because it still excited Wonpil, sends a thrill down his back as if this is taboo, like this is something he shouldn't be doing. And he probably shouldn't be. But people are friends with benefits all the time, people have interactions detached from intimacy, sex but not making love. But, they weren't even doing that, which is why Wonpil knows for his own sake, kissing his fake boyfriend isn't the best idea. But it feels like it is. 

He has his hand around Sungjin's neck, while Sungjin's left is in his hair, right on his waist pulling him closer. Wonpil lays down on the couch while Sungjin hovers over him, kissing him deep. They just kiss like this, the air between them getting hot and Wonpil wondering if they'll move to Sungjin's bedroom when his phone goes off as Sungjin's starting a hickey on his neck. The loud ring startles both of them, but Sungjin just laughs against Wonpil's neck,

"Hello?" he answers, and Sungjin can only hear Wonpil's side of the conversation.

"Right now?"

"Okay. I'll be there in a few. No, don't send Jinyoung, I'll drive myself," 

"Leaving so soon?" Sungjin says, teasingly, and Wonpil wants to say no.

"I really don't want to, but company stuff," he informs with a groan and Sungjin gets up,

"Do you need a ride?"

"No, it's okay, thank you," and Wonpil gets up to leave,

"Wait, Pil-ah," Sungjin stops, runs to his room, leaving Wonpil to dwell on the nickname, and comes out tossing Wonpil a black lump of fabric,

"What's this?"

"A turtleneck," he informs with a cheeky smile,

"Didn't know you'd be leaving." 

"Same," Wonpil says and looks at Sungjin's sweatpants and Sungjin follows his line of sight and scoffs,

"I'll take care of this business, you go take care of yours," he says, laughing as he lightly pushes Wonpil toward the door,

"Aw c'mon, but I'm the perfect business man,"

"Wonpil," he warns and Wonpil surrenders,

"Unfair, why do you get the good business," and Sungjin laughs.

They're saying bye at the doorway when Wonpil turns back around to see Sungjin,

"Thanks for tonight," he beats him to it and Wonpil just nods as Sungjin adds,

"It was nice getting to know you without having a report in front of me,"

"Yeah, same..." 

"Sing for me again sometime?"

"Gladly." and Sungjin gives him a sweet smile,

"Get to wherever you're going safely,"

"Yeah, will do... Thanks Sungjin," and Wonpil walks down the hall, hearing Sungjin close his door and wondering what the Hell they are. He wonders if Sungjin's just fooling around, but then again, Wonpil doesn't know what he wants out of this either. He wants Sungjin out - out of the corporate mess, but it seems like things between them might get messier.

Sungjin closes the door and notices Wonpil left behind his sweater in the kitchen and makes a mental note to return it the next time he sees him.

Wonpil changes into the turtleneck in the car before driving and dealing with business. It's only when he's already changed that he realizes he forgot his sweater, and knowing some things were in the pocket, tells himself he'll pick it up tomorrow morning.

 

The next morning, Wonpil knocks on Sungjin's door, and is about to greet "Good morning" with a smile until the door opens and reveals Jaebum, just in his boxers and a sweater.

"Oh." Wonpil says, not knowing why he's starting to feel a type of way,

"Who is it?" Sungjin asks and pops his head in the little hall to the doorway. He's shirtless, scrambling some eggs and wearing the matching bottoms of Jaebum's sweater. Him and Wonpil maintain eye contact as Jaebum answers,

"That guy from the cafe." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait between updates, I'll focus on this story more now that things are picking up! please comment any thoughts, thank you for reading! ^_^ - Zen <3


	5. V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol we love slow updates, sorry y'all

"Oh, Wonpil..." Sungjin says, when he stops scrambling the eggs.

"Oh, that's his name," Jaebum comments quietly.

"Yeah," Wonpil replies, feeling like an idiot for not texting or calling beforehand, for showing up in Sungjin's turtleneck so he can return it, for just standing there.

"Did you need-"

"I just forgot something, but I'll get it another time," he cuts Sungjin off, hurrying to just leave.

"Would you like to stay for breakfast?" Jaebum offers, holding a mug close to his chest. The offer is degrading, and Wonpil just shakes his head,

"Didn't mean to interrupt, so I'll get going,"

"Wait-" but Wonpil's speeding down the hall before Sungjin can call out his name. Jaebum awkwardly clears his throat,

"Should I- Uh... Should I close the-"

"Yeah." Sungjin answers before he resumes making breakfast.

Wonpil's mentally beating himself up the whole the elevator ride down, scolding himself for thinking he could just show up to Sungjin's door, berating this feeling of unjustified jealousy. Sungjin isn't his boyfriend - just holds the title for business reasons. So, he can have whoever he wants over at his apartment. He can share clothes with whoever he wants, Wonpil isn't special. Last night, Sungjin said he'd take of that business, and looks like he did. 

He hastily gets to his office, deciding to busy himself with company things because he's annoyed at how emotionally invested he is in something that's not going to prosper. Unreasonable business move that benefits neither parties - he needs to remove personal emotion from this project.

So, he focuses on other things for the company, dealing with emails from partners, researching projects that have great potential that they could possibly fund, discussing future products with designers and developers. 

He successfully distracts himself, becoming productive and essentially returning to his routine before this whole mess with Sungjin. 

 

When Wonpil left that night, Sungjin smiled as he kept the sweater in the kitchen, retiring to his room for the night. He likes the way Wonpil plays music, like there's nothing in this world he'd rather be doing that just that. It's like how he plays. 

He finishes taking a shower and is about to retire to bed when he hears a knock at the door. He wonders if Wonpil came back after dealing with the quick business and a smile creeps onto his face as he thinks about the possibility of resuming where they left off - Wonpil under him and breathless with spots of red and purple starting to show through on his neck. So Sungjin opens the door, and the smile completely drops when he sees Jaebum, struggling to stand straight.

"Sungjin-ah,"

"What're you doing here?"

"I missed you." 

"You're drunk."

"I had a couple of drinks," his speech his slurred just slightly.

"Jaebum..."

"C'mon, aren't you gonna invite me in?" he asks and Sungjin stares at him. Contemplating, slightly wishing he had opened the door to see Wonpil and not this. And still, he opens the door and Jaebum walks in. Jaebum looks around, a slightly wobble to his steps as Sungjin warily watches him. He nearly trips on the patch cable and Sungjin instinctively catches him.

"Thanks," he says with a sweet smile and Sungjin doesn't reply.

"Why are you here, Jaebum?"

"I said I missed you."

"No you don't... And you can't just come here whenever you want."

"You still let me in though,"

"To offer to call you a cab."

"Where's the offer?"

"Nowhere because I know you're not gonna take it." Jaebum turns to look at Sungjin with a cheeky smile, points a finger,

"See! You know me!" he says and Sungjin sighs.

"You haven't changed much here," he comments,

"I don't really care for interior design."

"Is that my stuff?"

"Yeah. Take it back with you when you leave."

"You kept these?" Jaebum asks, going through the box and Sungjin can't stop him because they are his things.

"They weren't mine to throw out," Jaebum inspects various photos of him and Sungjin that he would get developed. He pulls out some sweaters or shirts that he honestly can't remember if they were his or Sungjin's.

Jaebum slumps down with a thud and Sungjin's eyes widen slightly as he makes his way to his side,

"Hey, you okay?" 

Sungjin places a reluctant supporting arm on his back as Jaebum leans into his embrace. Jaebum looks up at him before pulling Sungjin down, connecting their lips. Sungjin habitually kisses back, getting over the initial shock after feeling the familiar pair of lips that know his own so well not even a second after contact. It's only when the kiss deepens, tongues wandering and Sungjin placing his hand on the floor to support himself, that he realizes he shouldn't be doing this. So he pulls away, Jaebum licking his lips as he's about to lean in again,

"Don't," Sungjin says, turning away and getting up,

"Why not? We've done worse," Jaebum says with a smirk,

"When we were together." he points out, and Jaebum nods.

"Fair." Jaebum gets up himself, walking to the kitchen,

"You had pizza?" 

"Yeah," 

"You don't even like pizza," 

"This one was pretty good," Sungjin says with a small smile, not knowing if he was referring to the pizza or the person who delivered it.

"Have some," he says, putting 2 slices in the microwave,

"You need to eat so you can sober up."

"How do you know I drank on an empty stomach?" he asks, leaning on the island and swaying slightly,

"I don't, I just want you to sober up so you can go home."

"Are you sure you want me to go home?" 

They stare at each other for a couple of moments. Jaebum has always been Sungjin's weak spot, even after a rough break-up, after Jaebum suddenly left him because he "lost the love" for Sungjin. The microwave dings, and Sungjin leaves that question unanswered, turning to grab the pizza. And yet, despite him being his weak spot, Sungjin manages to tell him. 

"Eat then leave, please." 

That's not what happens though. Jaebum does eat while Sungjin finishes his night time routine, retreating to his room for a few minutes to let Jaebum eat in silence. When Sungjin returns to the living room, he doesn't find Jaebum at the island, but instead on the couch, eyes closed as he's mumbling something about the itis that hit after the pizza. 

"Jaebum, really?" Sungjin asks,

"Please, let me stay the night. I'm so tired."

Sungjin looks down at the man who can barely open his eyes to uphold this conversation, so he sighs.

"No, c'mon, don't do this-"

"Please." Jaebum knows he's Sungjin's weak spot. But above that, he knows how kind Sungjin is.

"You're sleeping out here." Sungjin orders, and even the intoxicated Jaebum can hear the irritation in his voice. Sungjin walks back to his room,

"Wait," 

"What?" he groans, 

"Do you have something for me to wear? I'm not comfy in this,"

"Should've thought about that before choosing to crash at my place,"

"Sungjin, please," and Sungjin groans before going into his room and grabbing the first sweater he sees,

"That's your blanket." he says after throwing it, the sweater landing on Jaebum,

"Thank you," he says, and starts getting comfortable on the couch.

Sungjin finds slight comfort within the bit of confidence that tells him he probably wouldn't have let Jaebum stay if he wasn't drunk, takes lame pride in the way he didn't let the kiss escalate. Jaebum may be his weak spot, but maybe that's changing. He sees Wonpil's sweater on his bed before he folds it away, telling himself he'll give that back soon, before slipping off his shirt and getting into bed.

The next morning he gets up, doesn't bother putting on a shirt out of habit and goes to the kitchen. 

"Jesus," he whispers after jumping a little at the sight of Jaebum making coffee,

"Morning," Jaebum says, handing him a mug,

"Morning." Sungjin replies before he starts making breakfast. 

"Can you leave after breakfast? I have things to do today." he says as he reaches in the fridge and takes out some eggs,

"Yeah... Thanks." and that's all they say to each other. Jaebum knows Sungjin's only doing this because he's kind. Sungjin's in the middle of scrambling eggs when there's a knock at the door, and Jaebum says he'll get it.

 

"Knock knock," 

Wonpil looks up from his paperwork to see Jinyoung at the door of his office,

"Oh, Jinyoung-ah," he says,

"You got here early, you didn't even ask me to drive you,"

"Yeah, I just wanted to focus today."

"Seungmin told me you were in a bad mood," Jinyoung says, leaning on the glass,

"What? I am not... Tell Seungmin to mind his own business,"

"Not a bad mood you say?"

It's been a while since they've joked like this so Wonpil takes it. He takes off his glasses, and rubs his face with a groan.

"I'm pissy for a stupid reason, and if I were to tell you I'd just get angrier because it's so stupid-"

"Hey, it's okay... I didn't ask," Jinyoung points out, he shakes the keys of Wonpil's car,

"C'mon,"

"What, where?"

"For lunch. I doubt you've eaten anything since you got here,"

"I haven't been here that long,"

"Seungmin says you were here before he clocked in,"

"So what?"

"Seungmin starts at 8, it's currently 1pm."

"Seungmin, I swear-" Wonpil exhales,

"Exactly. It hasn't even been that long," he replies,

"You like eating practically every hour,"

"Well, I'm just not hungry today!"

"'Cause you're cranky and your empty stomach isn't making it better, so let's go." Wonpil gives Jinyoung a pout,

"You know, I was perfectly distracted before you came,"

"Yes yes, sir," Jinyoung says as Wonpil slips on his jacket and they exit, Wonpil pointing out how Jinyoung shouldn't use that title while he's this irritated.

Jinyoung drives them to a nearby restaurant that Wonpil loves, it's where they used to eat almost weekly before their relationship got messy. Wonpil and Jinyoung have been best friends since they ran into each other at the Kim estate. Jinyoung's family ran a small business and had connections with the Kim's, based on old friendship and loyalty. Wonpil remembers the day Jinyoung went from being his best friend, to being his driver in order to repay the debt of his parents. One bad business decision, and the Kims called it mercy, called it a favour after their years of friendship, called it better than them cutting off all ties and not providing any financial support. Wonpil and Jinyoung call it the adult decision that ruined a pure childhood friendship, so Wonpil hates when Jinyoung uses work titles. He hates that he's responsible for Jinyoung's hours, and he would pay off everything instantly if Jinyoung would just let him. He misses his best friend, he misses the days they would joke around, go get food - be normal young adults. But now, he has to settle for the tough love Jinyoung demonstrates, like taking Wonpil out for lunch when's upset.

"What're you gonna order? I'm stuck between 2..."

"Thought you weren't hungry," Jinyoung muses,

"Can I get #12 and you get #36 so we can share?" Wonpil ignores, and Jinyoung just smiles.

"Yeah, we'll just do that."

"Yes!" Wonpil cheers, quietly, with a lame pump of his fist and Jinyoung laughs.

Their food comes and Wonpil is almost immediately in a better mood. 

"So," Jinyoung starts, 

"Hm?" the other responds, cheeks full with water as he sets his glass down.

"How's that fake boyfriend situation?" and Wonpil's small, content smile falls slowly.

"I'm still figuring out how to get him out. We should just 'break up' at this point,"

"Why didn't you do that to begin with?"

"We had to extend the relationship just a little for it to be convincing. He stopped a wedding... Do you know how angry my parents would be if they found out we weren't even really in a relationship?"

"I feel like that would've been easier." Jinyoung points out,

"Then, the anger just goes straight to him, and you're not caught up in the mess,"

"He got caught up in _my_ mess. I don't want my parents ruining some random guy's life, he's a music professor... And he seems to love what he does, it's really admirable." and Jinyoung hums in thought.

"You like him, don't you?"

Wonpil chokes on the spoonful of rice and Jinyoung snorts,

"W-What, no!"

"No use lying to me. You like being with him," he says,

"If you didn't like the idea of being with him, you would've broken up with him a long time ago."

"Wha- No! No, I don't- Okay, listen." Jinyoung muses at the stutter and offended expression,

"If we didn't run into him at the cafe that morning, it wouldn't have gotten this messy. We'll break things off soon."

"Do you want to though?"

"I thought you brought me out for lunch to distract me?"

"I didn't know he was the reason. Plus, as your best friend I'm entitled to tease you," 

Wonpil gasps,

"Did you just call yourself my best friend?"

"Yeah. I'm off the clock, lunch break," and Wonpil rolls his eyes, but settles for it.

"Ugh, I'm so annoyed! I'm an adult. I don't have time to entertain feelings,"

"Funnily enough, my friend, people our age do entertain feelings. Just not future family company heads,"

"Exactly."

"It's not a crime to develop feelings, Wonpil-ah,"

"Yeah, I know... It's just not a smart investment. It's like buying stocks in an unstable market that can crash at anytime,"

"But you know with that business mindset, you would've 'broken up' with him the minute you ran into him at that cafe." 

"I don't need you to point these things out,"

"What else am I for? Other than driving you around," and sighs in defeat,

"Is he a good guy?"

"Yeah, I think so.."

"Does he like you too?"

Wonpil recalls the scene from this morning which triggered his bad mood.

"Probably not."

"You sure?" 

"Not sure, but I've got a pretty solid idea..." and Jinyoung notices the way Wonpil's eyes sadden just slightly.

"Really? 'Cause I'm not too sure about you, but if I didn't have feelings for someone I doubt I'd endure a fake relationship. Especially if I have nothing to gain from it." Jinyoung points out and that leaves Wonpil wondering, but thoughts tainted with hope gets cut off in intervals with the image of Jaebum in a sweater that matched shirtless Sungjin's pants. They catch up, almost normally, and Wonpil genuinely enjoys the lunch and is thankful Jinyoung swept him away from his office for a bit. 

Jinyoung drives Wonpil back to the building and Wonpil has a content smile as he rides the elevator up but it drops when he gets back to his office.

"Oh..."

"Wonpil," Sungjin says with a warm smile. Wonpil assumes he hasn't been waiting long, but he has been waiting. His phone is in his hands and his jacket is folding and resting around his arm, on top of it is Wonpil's sweater.

"Sungjin, what're you doing here?"

"I came to return this," he says,

"Ah, but you weren't answering my calls," he adds, showing his phone,

"Oh. Yeah, I turned off my phone,"

"You can turn off your phone even when you're working? What if partners try to contact you?"

"No, not that phone-" Wonpil catches himself,

"So you gave me your personal number!" Sungjin says, as if triumphantly and Wonpil has to suppress a smile. 

"How did you know I was here?" he asks, walking into his office and avoiding eye contact as Sungjin stays at the doorway, hesitant to come in.

"You said you usually work from here."

"Yeah, but how did you even get in here? You need ID,"

"It seems security recognizes me as your boyfriend," Wonpil almost despises the way Sungjin uses the title so casually. But then again, it's not like they're actually dating. So his irritation just gets worse when Sungjin says,

"Are..." he treads understandably carefully,

"Are you mad at me?" 

Wonpil freezes, hands hovering over the keyboard.

"No. Why would I be mad at you?"

"Well, you turned your phone off..."

"So I could focus,"

"You don't look to pleased to see me,"

"That's just my expression,"

"No it's not,"

"What do you know, Sungjin?" he snaps, his anger and attitude unwarranted he knows. 

"What?"

"This could just be my expression, in fact, it probably is. You've never seen me at work, doing the shit I've been brought up to take over!"

"Woah, okay, calm down." Sungjin starts, getting closer to his desk,

"Everyone knows telling someone to calm down angers them more,"

"Why are you angry?"

"Because of you!" he says,

"'Cause of me, because I'm being annoying, because I snapped at you for no valid reason! I'm angry because this morning completely ruined my day when it shouldn't." Wonpil says, hands on his desk, looking at Sungjin whose eyes go wide at the mention of the incident this morning.

"I have no reason to be feeling this way and that makes me angrier."

Sungjin looks at him and it's quiet. Wonpil can't internally decipher if he's embarrassed, angry, or sad. The silence lasts for a few minutes, Wonpil no longer having the courage to look at Sungjin, and just utters out a weak,

"Can you please leave?"

"I didn't do anything with Jaebum." Wonpil's eyes widen just a bit, but stay focused on his screen,

"This morning... I can guess what you would assume, but I'm telling you nothing happened between us."

"Stop, I don't need-"

"He came by last night and was drunk. I know I shouldn't have let him stay, but he slept on the couch, he didn't set a single foot in my room. We're exes, and we're not getting back together."

"Sungjin, you don't need to explain yourself."

"But I want to." Wonpil looks up at him, finally.

"I want you to understand, because the time I spent with you last night made me so, _so_ ," he closes his eyes, as if reminscing, then looks at Wonpil with the warmest smile,

"Happy." he completes before continuing,

"I want to explain the scene this morning, I want you to know that if we switched roles I would be irritated too, so no, your feelings aren't invalid."

"Yes they are! This jealousy has no basis, and I hate the fact that I admit that it's jealousy because you're my fake boyfriend! We're not together-" 

"Oh my God," Sungjin whispers before he leans down and kisses Wonpil. It's almost desperate, but more than anything it's affirming.

"We didn't do anything. I know you saw me shirtless, saw him in my sweater, but I can guarantee you, you and I did more last night than Jaebum and I did."

Wonpil loves the way Sungjin kisses him. Which is why instead of replying, he gets up from behind his desk and stands in front of Sungjin before connecting their lips again. He wraps his arms around Sungjin's neck and Sungjin picks him up to sit him on his desk, an office romance Wonpil never imagined. They keep kissing, Sungjin keeping one of his hand on Wonpil's thigh, the other on his waist. Wonpil adores the way Sungjin likes to hold him while they kiss. 

"Even if you did, that's not my business," Wonpil presses on, slightly breathless,

"Huh?"

"If you and Jaebum did anything, that's not my business,"

"Why're you being so stubborn when I like you too?"

"If this is pity because I'm upset about this morning, please don't-"

"It's not pity. It's genuine interest in you because you showing up at my door to apologize last night was sweet and cute. It's sincere feelings because getting to know you, not necessarily the business you, but the you who plays piano and sings, the you who apparently likes French, who doesn't like celery because of the way it squeaks, who does math calculations when making a bet, who goes down a rabbit hole of animal videos when you're trying to sleep, who dyed his hair red because that was his way of rebelling but it ended up looking stunning," Sungjin says that one with a laugh and Wonpil's failing to suppress a smile because Sungjin listed little things. Minuscule details about Wonpil that he mentioned in passing over good pizza and better wine, things that Wonpil doesn't even know why he mentioned.

"You're also pretty hot." Wonpil scoffs and Sungjin continues talking before he can deny it,

"I get it. Dating people is probably not the best for you. You're rich, don't know who's here for you or your money... But can I get credibility points for stopping your wedding 'cause I can't type in an address in the GPS?"

Wonpil knows Sungjin's a genuine person. Humble, down to earth, funny - just a raw human - and everything comforting, everything the people around him throughout his whole life never had.

"I want to be with you, Wonpil." Sungjin affirms,

"I want to be with you too," he admits,

"But it's not that simple-"

"I know." are the comforting words he didn't expect. Sungjin doesn't deserve to be with someone who's so difficult to date.

"I understand, well maybe not all of it. But I can comprehend how complicated it would be if we dated, but people already think we are, so how about we go with the flow for a bit, hm?" he prompts and Wonpil smiles, wide, nodding,

"Yeah,"

"Yeah? You'd like that?" Sungjin asks, smiling himself as he leans in closer, and Wonpil nods as he connects their lips again.

"You know what else I'd like?"

"For us to get out of here? Unless you enjoy voyeurism," the other replies, the last part in a whisper in his rasp near Wonpil's ear, referring to the giant windows that illuminate Wonpil's office on this Saturday.

"Hm, I'll take a pass on that, your place seemed a lot more comfortable," and Sungjin kisses him one last time before giving room for Wonpil to get off his desk, quickly grab his jacket and they're off, swiftly sneaking like youths skipping school, as if they don't have enough time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi hello, my name is zen! pls comment any thoughts, i'd love to know! thank you so much for reading.  
> i'd love to make myday pals so please feel free to reach out to me on:   
> Subscribe to my YouTube Channel!  
> Twitter  
> Instagram


End file.
